


The Story of my Life

by JJTheDragonAgeQueen



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Father, Adoption, Avian Hybrid, Child Abuse, F/M, Wings, bird kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheDragonAgeQueen/pseuds/JJTheDragonAgeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maximum Ride has been abused all her life by her dad Jeb. Max and her little brother Ari with their dad moves. The neighbor end up helping Max</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Max’s p.o.v  
Hi I am Maximum Ride and this is the story of my life. I am sixteen years old, I have a seven year old half-brother named Ari and a very abusive dad named Jeb. I don’t know where my mom is, but I know who she is. When I was younger I would ask my dad about her. This was WAY before my dad started to beat me. He said that her name was Dr. Valencia Martinez. I have pictures of her but I have never met her in person. I have always wished to.  
Ok well, I will tell some more about me. Well, I don’t really know where to start. How about I have wings. Yup, you heard it, I have wings. I was tested at this place called “the school” and I have a mixture of Avian bird and human in me. You heard it ‘mutant bird freak kid’ that’s me. There was also more but I don’t know where they were. My dad, brother, and I just moved in this new town and me and Ari are now assigned to a new school. This is my first day going. Though I was very cautious about going to a new school. I was because I had to find a way to cover my bruises that my dad put on me. Right now I was trying my best to get out of my bed. My rib cage hurts so bad. Last night my dad kicked me very hard in the ribs and I swear I heard my ribs crack. The major thing my dad does to me is punch, kick, and slap me. Sometimes he will come after me with broken glass, a knife, a bat, or anything he can find to hit me with. I do not know why he hits me. He doesn’t hit Ari, which I am glad that he doesn’t. But them if he did hit Ari I think Ari will kick his butt. Ari only saw dad hit me once but the rest of the times Ari is always told to go to his room or to his friends house. Ari hates to leave me alone with our dad but dad gives him the “leave-now” look.   
I walked down stairs and grabbed the keys. I waited till Ari was done with his breakfast and then we both got into the car.  
“Max?” Ari asked.  
“Hmm?” I asked, I knew he was going to ask something about dad.  
“Did dad hurt you bad last night?” He asked.  
“Yes. Whatever you do, do not mention anything about what happens at home.” I told him.  
“Ok, Max.” He said I pulled into the school and kissed his forehead.  
“Have a good one.” I called out to him while I got out and walked to the same building. (A/N yes, elementary and high school have the same building. So does middle school) When I got into the building I looked around quickly trying to see if I can find anything.   
“ZOMG you're the new kid Maxine Batchelder! Hi i am Monique AKA Nudge. Oh I just know we are going to be best friends. I love your hair! Did you get it to do that or someone else? I will show you around and you can sit with me. Oh you totally have-” Someones hand flew over her mouth.  
“I am so sorry, she is a little motormouth here,” he said. My eyes were wide. Did she just say all that is one breath? I could never do that! “I am James, but you can call me Iggy.”  
“Are you blind?” I asked him. I could see a foggy like vision in his eyes.  
“Yes, I am blind.” He said.  
“Hi Iggy!” A girl with long black hair and brown eyes just like mine said.  
“Hey, Ella.” He said while hugging her and letting her peck him on the cheek.  
“By the way, did you get her name right?” He asked while pointing at Nudge.  
“Ummm…. Nudge right?” I asked, Iggy’s hand was still over her mouth so she nodded.  
“Hi I am Ella Martinez.” The girl said. Martinez? That last name triggered a thought in my head.  
“Umm…hi I am Maximum Ride, not Maxine Batchelder.” I said looking over at Nudge she nodded and smiled.   
“Yo, wassup?” Some other little boy said while coming up to us with other people.  
“We just met Maximum Ride the new student. Isn’t she just so very pretty! You still have to tell me how your hair was done like that. So many colors, it’s so pretty! Do you-” Iggy’s hand flew her mouth again. I just stared at her with wide eyes. I still can’t believe she can say all that in one breath!  
“Um… thank you. And my hair is naturally curly and the sun makes my hair like this my hair is really blond but the sun brings out light brown and red highlights. Its all natural.” I said. I didn’t say it in one breath though.   
“Hi, Max.” I looked over to see Ari coming up to me.  
“Hi, Ari.” I said while he walked to me.  
“Who’s your new friends?” He asked.  
“I am Angel, this is Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Ella.” An adorable little girl said.  
“Hi, I’m Ari. I am Max’s half-brother. I’m seven.” He said.  
“Me too.” Angel said.  
“Um, where is the office?” I asked.  
“I’ll show you.” Ella said. She guided me and Ari to the office, followed by the others.  
“Hello. Ya’ll must be Maxine and Ari Batchelder.” The principal said.   
“Um. I am Maximum Ride.” I corrected her.   
“Ok.” She said while filling in info. She handed me and Ari a schedule.  
“Who is your teacher, Ari?” Angel asked.  
“Umm, M-mris.” He said having trouble saying the word.  
“Mrs. Chambers.” I said while looking down at his paper.  
“You have my class!” Angel exclaimed. Ari gave me a quick hug. I smiled at him as he and Angel left. I knew he just made a new friend. With a girl too. At our old school he had hard time making friend especially with girls. In his entire life the only friend of his that is a girl is moi and now Angel is his new friend.   
“Hey, where’s Fang?” Nudge asked. That was the smallest sentence I heard her say.  
“He is talking to a teacher about something.” Gazzy said.  
“Ah.” she said. Nevermind that was the smallest sentence she said.   
“Who’s Fang?” I asked.   
“His name is Nick but he goes by Fang he is one of our friends,” Ella said she was looking at my schedule. “Oooh, you have every single class with all of us, but third period.” She said while smiling.  
“What’s her third period?” Iggy asked.  
“Choir. You can sing?” Ella asked. I just blushed and nodded.   
“Please sing a verse to a song!” Nudge begged. I smiled and shook my head.   
“Awe, come on!” Ella cried out. I shook my head again.  
“Oh, ok.” They said.  
“Um, Maximum?” The Principal asked.   
“Yes.” I said.  
“Who are your parents?” She asked.  
“I don’t know who my mom is,” I lied. “But my dad is Jeb Batchelder.”   
“Ok.” She said. The others looked at me with wide eyes.  
“What?” I asked.They pulled me out of the office and into a room.  
“Did you just say your dad is Jeb Batchelder?” Iggy asked. I nodded. They told me the their story. It turns out that they were just like me and that they had wings to. Except for Ella, she was normal.  
The bell rang for first period. I followed them to class. But, when I got to the door I bumped into someone and all my and his books fell on the ground.  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. Here I’ll help you. Oh, please don’t hit me!” I cried.  
“Calm down, it’s ok. It was an accident. Why would I hit you?” He asked while helping me get my stuff.   
“I- I um..,” I trailed off into his dark eyes. He smiled at me. “I don’t know.” I managed to say.  
“Oh, Well. Hi, My name is Nick. But please call me Fang.” He said.   
“I met the rest of your group. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy ,Nudge or should I say ‘Miss-talk-a-lot’, and Ella.” I said. He laughed at ‘Miss-talk-a-lot’.  
“She is one chatterbox.” He admitted while laughing.  
“Yeah, when she said all this stuff in one breath it kinda scared me,” I said. “Oh, and by the way I am Maximum Ride, you can call me Max for short.” I said.   
“Hi Max. You’re very pretty by the way.” He said.  
“Um, thank you.” I said. I told Fang what I told the others about me having Avian DNA like his.   
When lunch time came I sat at table with Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Angel, Ari, Ella, and some other kid named Dylan. He was also like us. Dylan was in my choir class. I liked his voice it was very deep and very good.   
“How did your day go so far, Max?” Ari asked, he was sitting between me and Angel.   
“It went good. How about yours.” I asked.  
“Good. Angel taught me how to read a little.” He said.  
“Cool.” I said.  
“Yeah.” He said. He went on and on talking about what he and Angel did. I think he is starting to like Angel. Who wouldn’t anyway? She was so adorable and cute.   
I was about to take a bite into a apple I had until I felt my phone vibrate. I look at the message it was from my dad. Ugh, what did he want. I asked myself. The message said: I won’t be home until tomorrow night so the house better be spotless when I get home...or else. My eyes widened a little but then I quickly hid it so the others wouldn’t see it.  
“Was that dad?” Ari asked.   
“Yes, he won’t be home until tomorrow night.” I said.  
“Ok, so then we are going to have either leftovers or cereal for supper?” He asked. I couldn’t cook worth a crap.   
“Hey! Ya’ll can come to our house for supper. I’ll text my mom and see if ya’ll can come,” Ella said while pulling out her phone and started to text. “She said yes.” she said while putting her phone up.  
“Ok, thank you. I can not cook worth nothing. I just know how to burn stuff!” I said. “Once I was trying to cook outside on a little grill we had and guess what, I burnt the food…… and the grill!”   
“Oh god.” They said while chuckling.   
“Yep.” I said, I sighed and slouched into my chair.  
“What’s wrong, sis?” Ari asked.  
“Nothing. Ari.” I said while picking up my apple and slowly taking a bite out of it.


	2. 2

2  
After lunch was over Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, Ella, and I went to gym. Oh, great. This is going to be fun. Lets see how well I can play with a probably broken rib cage.   
“Hey, Max?” Dylan asked.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Um, I’m not trying to be personal but why do you grab ahold of your side sometimes when you walk?” He asked the others agreed to what he said.   
“Um…It’s just a habit I have.” I lied.   
“Strange habit.” Iggy said.  
“Yeah.” I agreed. I hated to lie to people about myself but my dad told me if I ever told anyone about him abusing me then he would kill me.   
A few minutes passed we were playing volleyball, I was standing right behind someone right when she jerked her elbow back and jabbed me in my hurt rib. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
“I’m soooooooooo sorry!” She cried while bending down to me.   
“What happened?” Coach Zang asked.  
“I accidentally elbowed her in the ribs,” The girl said. “I’m so sorry, Max!” She kept apologizing.   
“Someone take Max to the nurse!” Coach Zang called.  
“I will!” Both Fang and Ella said at the same time.  
“Ok.” Coach said while writing a note.   
Fang helped me up and I leaned on both him and Ella for support. I was in so much pain right now I was practically in tears.   
“It’s ok, Max. Where almost at the nurse’s office.” Ella said. when we reached the nurses office the nurse automatically got up.  
“What happened?” She asked while coming up to me.  
“Someone accidentally elbowed her in the ribs in gym.” Ella said.  
“Sit her down and I’ll take a look at it.” The nurse said while Fang and Ella guided me to a chair. I gave Fang the ‘turn around’ look. He nodded and turned around. The nurse lifted my shirt to check my side, Her and Ella both gasped when they saw the bruise. Fang turned around to see what they were gasping about.  
“WHAT HAPPENED??????!!!!!” He was practically yelling.   
“I jabbed my rib really hard into the railing of the staircase.” I lied.  
“I’m calling the hospital.” The nurse said.  
“NO!” I cried out. She put the phone down.  
“Sweetheart, your ribs are badly bruised.” She said.  
“Please don’t call the hospital.” I said crying even more.  
“Ok, ok. I wont call the hospital. Just at least take an ice pack and when you get back to gym, just sit and relax. keep the ice on the bruise.” She while handing me a ice pack. I nodded. Fang and Ella helped me back up.   
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital, Max?” Ella asked.  
“I’m totally sure.” I said.  
“My mom is a vet but she can do lots of stuff a doctor does so when you come to my house she can check your ribs.” She said. I didn’t respond. I was stuck in my thoughts. Vet…last name Martinez….I wonder if her mom is my mom to. My mom is a vet and her last name is Martinez.  
“Max,” Fang called. I didn’t respond. “Maximum,” He said a little louder which made me jump and scream. “I’m sorry.”   
“It’s ok. I was just thinking.” I said.  
“Here you just sit here and press the ice to your side.” Ella said while she and Fang placed me on the bleachers. 

“I’m so sorry.” The girl came back up to me and sat next to me.  
“It’s ok, it was an accident.” I said.  
“Ok. By the way I am Jennifer Joy but you can call me J.J for short.” She said.   
“Hi, J.J.” I said. We talked until the whole class was over. It turns out that she was in my choir class with me.


	3. 3

3  
After school was over I followed Ella, and the others to their house. Ari was talking about how great of a day he had with Angel.  
“I like Angel. She is very nice and fun.” He said.  
“Yeah.” I said.  
“Did you know she is like you? She has wings too.” He said.  
“Yes, her friends told me.” I said.  
“Max?” He asked.  
“Yes, Ari.” I said.  
“What did dad send you?” He asked.  
“He sent me, I wont be home until tomorrow night so the house better be spotless...or else.” I said.  
“I don’t like dad,” He said. “He hurts and yells at you. And I try to help you but he yells at me and tries to hit me but you always stop and and then he tells me to go to my room while he hurts you more.” He added, his eyes were filling up with tears.  
“I’m sorry. Ari. And thank you for trying to save me but I also get in front of you before dad starts to even throw a punch at you so it can hit me and not you. Your my little brother. I don’t want you getting hurt. Trust me, you don’t want to get hurt by dad.” I said while wiping away his tears.   
“But you're only sixteen, he needs to stop.” He said.  
“I know and I can’t do anything about it. Dad said if I told anyone about this then he will kill me.” I said.  
“But, I don’t want you to die. My mom already died and I don’t have a dad who loves me. You're the only one who loves me and I don’t want to lose you.” He said while crying.  
“I love you so much. You're not going to loose me, I promise.” I said while rubbing his back. He pushed up the middle seat of the front seat and scooted into it and laid his head on me.  
“You swear?” He asked.  
“I cross my heart.” I said.  
“Ok,” He said. The rest of the ride was quiet. It was quiet until he found my picture book in my bag. “Your mom looks just like Ella,” He said while holding up a picture. I nodded and then I was back into my deep thoughts. “I like this picture.” He said while pulling a picture of Me and him. He was a baby in the picture and I was holding him. His mom was behind me with her arm on my shoulder. I smiled at the picture.  
“Yeah, that’s a good one.” I said while pulling into the driveway. He put the picture book back in my bag and crawled out of the car. I got out and Ari ran to me and held my hand. I smiled down at him as we walked into the house.   
“Hi, kids.” Someone called. I took a look at the lady. I swear my heart skipped several beats. The lady looks just like my mom.  
“Ummm… -w-wheres your b-b-bathroom?” I managed to ask.   
“There is one right threw the hall.” She said while pointing to it. I ran quickly to the room and closed the door. Taking the picture book out of my bag I slid down the door and started to cry.

Dr. Valencia’s p.o.v  
Right when the bathroom door closed I heard the poor girl cry.  
“Is she ok?” I asked the others.  
“I don’t know.” They said. A little boy stared up at me with wonder.  
“Hi, little one. Who are you?” I asked him.  
“I’m Maximum’s little brother. The girl who ran to the bathroom.” He said in a soft voice, he looked scared.  
“Do you know what wrong with you sister?” I asked.  
“Y-yes.” He managed to say.  
“Can you please tell me?” I asked.  
“You look like someone to her. Someone who is important to her but she has never seen her in her life.” He said. I walked to the bathroom door and lightly knocked on the door. She didn’t answer just started to cry more.  
“Maximum, sweetheart. Can I come in?” I asked politely. She slowly opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I saw a picture book in her arms and tears were flowing like a river down her cheeks. “Are you ok, sweetie?” I asked while sitting next to her.  
“N-no.” She said softly.  
“You wanna talk about it?” I asked. She opened the book and showed me the pictures. My eyes widened. Those where picture of me. Pictures of me in her picture book. I wondered where she got them from.  
“A-are you D-D-Dr. Valencia Martinez?” She asked.  
“Yes, I am. How did you get these pictures?” I asked.  
“My dad.” She said.  
“Who is your dad?” I asked.  
“Jeb Batchelder,” She said. “He said that you are my mom.”   
“I am your mom. After I gave birth to you Jeb kicked me out and told me that I wasn’t allowed to see you anymore. That was the only time I got to see you. As a newborn baby.” I said tears were now flowing down my eyes. She immediately flung her skinny, shaking body into my arms.  
“I have always dreamed to finally meet you.” She said.  
“Me too.”I said. We stayed like this for a couple more minutes until I heard a knock at the door.   
“Mom, what’s going on? Is Max ok?” Ella asked.  
“She’s fine sweetheart. We will be out in a few seconds.” I said.  
“Ok.” She said. I looked down at Max.  
“So, your name is Maximum?” I asked.  
“Yes, Maximum Ride. I named my self when I was seven. I didn’t like going by Maxine Batchelder. It’s too girly. You can call me Max for short.” She said. I smiled.  
“Ok. Well, come on. You want to help me cook super?” I asked.  
“You sure about that? I suck at cooking.” She said.  
“I’ll teach you.” I said.   
“Ok.” She said, I helped her up. We walked out of the bathroom.  
“Max?” Her little brother said.  
“It’s ok, Ari. I’m ok, now. Go play with Angel, sweety. I’m going to help Mrs. Martinez cook super.” She said.  
“But, you can’t cook.” He said.  
“I’m going to teach her.” I said.  
“Oh, ok. Have fun.” He gave her a small wink and went to play with Angel. I took Max into the kitchen.  
“Is it ok if I tell the other.” I asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” She said, she smiled up at me.  
“Your little brothers name is Ari?” I asked.  
“Yeah, he is my half-brother. I have a picture of me, him, and his mom. But his mom died when he was a year old.” She said.  
“Awe.” I said.  
“Yeah he is seven now.” She said.  
“Angel seems to like him.” I said.  
“He likes Angel. Angel is his first friend he has that is a girl. So he really likes her and loves hanging out with her.” She said.  
“Awe.” I said while smiling.   
“Yeah.” She said.  
“Do you like pasta salad?” I asked.  
“Never had it.” She said.  
“Oh, you're going to love it,” I said while taking out the ingredients. “Have you ever had homemade chocolate chip cookies from scrap?”   
“Nope.” She said.  
“You're missing a whole lot of things. You’ll love them.” I said. She smiled.   
“This is the first time I ever get to bond with someone.” She said quietly.  
“What do you mean? You and your dad don’t bond with each other?” I asked.  
“No, I mean. Not well. We have our ups and downs.” She said while mixing the pasta together.   
“I’m sorry.” I said.  
“Its ok,” She said while tasting a tiny bit of it. “Yum.” Her face lighted up with a huge smile, I smiled at her.   
“Now we put it in the fridge and let it set for a little while.” I said while taking the bowl and putting it in the fridge.  
“Wait why the fridge?” She asks.  
“That’s how it is supposed to be made. It taste way better when it’s cold. Now while that is in there lets get started on the cookies.” I said while getting the stuff out.  
“This is the first thing other than eggs and cereal that I have cooked and it tasted good.” She said while laughing a little.  
“Well, I can always teach you a lot more stuff if you come and visit more often.” I said. I let her put the eggs and all the other ingredients in the bowl and mix it. Once it was all made to dough I let her try a small piece of it.   
“Oh my gosh, this is like heaven right now.” She said, I chuckled.  
“Just wait till there are fresh from the oven.” i said she smiled.   
“Wow, Your smile is so big and you look happy.” Ari said while walking into the kitchen.  
“Hi, Ari.” She said while picking him up.  
“You look happy.” He said.  
“I am.” She said, I smiled at them.  
“How about telling them now?” I asked  
“Sure.” She said while we walked to the living room.  
“Kids!” I called. They all ran downstairs.  
“Yes, mom?” Ella asked.  
“Max and I have some news to tell you.” I said. They sat down. I let Max explain to them and showed them pictures.  
“OMG! I have a sister!” Ella exclaimed with excitement. I smiled.  
“Yes, you do, and a half-brother. Well, from Max’s side, Not mine nor your dad’s.” I said.  
“Cool!” Ella exclaimed while hugging both Max and Ari. I heard a small groan come from Max.  
“Max, sweetheart. Are you ok?” I asked.  
“Tell her Max. She will help you.” Fang and Ella said.  
“Tell her what?” Ari asked.  
“Umm.” Was all she said then her head fell into her hands and she bursted into tears. I immediately went to her.  
“Max, what’s wrong.” I asked.  
“Max, I think it’s time to tell them what’s been going on.” Ari softly whispers, tears were starting to fall from his eyes.   
“Tell us what?” Nudge asked.  
“H-he said he’d kill me if I told!” Max cried.  
“Who said he would kill you?” Hearing that sentence she just said made me very mad and scared at the same time.  
“D-Dad.” She said. The others gasped.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“He’s been abusing me ever since I was around seven years old. He said if I ever told anyone then he was going to kill me.” She said. She and Ari were both crying.   
“Why would he do such a thing?! Does he hurt Ari?” I asked. I was very mad now.  
“I don’t know why. And no. He trys to, but I will also block Ari so dad’s punches or slaps will hit me instead.” She said.Ari walked over to Max and hugged her tightly.  
“I don’t want to go home. Dad’s going to hurt you even more.” He said while crying. The other stared at them with eyes full of horror and terror.   
“Ya’ll are not going home.” I said.   
“We’re not?” Ari asked.  
“Not after what I heard. Max text Jeb just like a normal text and ask where he is. Just say you were curious and wanted to know. Then when you find out tell me and I will call 9-1-1.” I said while dialing in 9-1-1 waiting to see where he was at first before I pressed call.

Max’s p.o.v  
I sent a text that said; hey dad, just wondering where you are at at the moment. He sent me a message back; I’m at Jim’s house and is that house spotless Missy? I quickly texted yes back to him and turned off my phone.  
“He is at his friends house. It is at 659 Henderson street.” I said. She pressed call,  
“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” The operator said.  
“I just found out that I have a sixteen year old daughter and I just found out that her dad has been abusing her ever since she was seven. He is at 659 Henderson street.” She said.  
“We will send police there right away. Does your daughter need an ambulance?” The operator asked.  
“No, I’ll take her to the hospital and get her checked out.” She said. My heart started to skip several beats again.  
“Ok.” The operator said. Mom hung up.  
“Their heading to get him right now.” She said.  
“Thank you,” I managed to say. “I don’t want to go to the hospital! I hate the smell there and I am terrified of the stuff there.”   
“it’s ok, sweetheart. I’ll be the one checking you. I won't let any other doctors look at you,” She said. I nodded. “We’ll be back. Keep a good eye on Ari.”   
“Ok, mom.” Ella said.


End file.
